


Umbrella academy meets Solangelo

by Another_Solangelo_Based_Writer



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Incest, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Solangelo_Based_Writer/pseuds/Another_Solangelo_Based_Writer
Summary: It’s pretty self explanatory.Written after ToA, but I won’t reference it. And it takes place after season one of the Umbrella Academy.It is such a fun concept and I couldn’t find much Umbrella Academy/Percy Jackson crossovers so I made one myself.Sorry if the romance is written badly, I am not really any good at writing romance.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Umbrella academy meets Solangelo

Third person POV

After our main party had come to the realisation that they were al stuck in children’s body’s and that going back to the academy wasn’t an option, because Five hadn’t enough strength to teleport them there and it would be weird if six kids (not counting Ben) would walk into the academy. They decided that staying at an hotel was their best option. The most nearby hotel was called: The Gazelle and it was waaaay to expensive.  
Suprisingly Diego was the only one with money on him, and it wasn’t much. And after that they came across another one, it was affordable, but it was already full.  
Eventually they came across an old, deserted hotel. It wasn’t their first choice, but it was too late to look for a different one.  
The man behind the counter was an old man, with eyes that seemed like had lost their life.  
He said: ‘Are you interested in a room?’  
Luther responded: ‘Six actually.’  
He shook his head and replied: ‘ We only have four rooms, and one of time is already reserved for some other people. The three rooms do have each two beds so you’ll fit just fine.’  
Luther responded with: ‘Than we will take those, for how many night we can afford with this much money.’ And with those words he signed to Diego to show the money.  
After Diego refusing for a bit, Luther took the wallet and emptied it on the counter.  
The man counted the money and said: ‘Two nights.’  
Five pushed Diego and Luther to the side and said to the man: ‘I think this is enough money for more than five nights at least.’  
The man shoved the money in the cash register and gave them three keys. He laughed an emotionless laugh and said: ‘Two days. Kids.’  
Diego looked like he was going to kill the man but Luthor stopped him, then he told Diego to get the girls and Klaus, who were still waiting outside. 

Dividing the three rooms wasn’t easy. Diego and Luther both wanted room 1 the cleanest room. Diego said he deserved it because he paid for it, Luther wanted it because he was number 1. When Diego said that the number was irrelevant Luther used the: DaD sEnD mE tO tHe MoOn! And then Allison just signed them that they shared the room.  
The second room was immediately taken by Allison and Vanya, who was still unconscious and Allison refused to even let her close to the others.  
And the third room was taken be Five and Klaus, for no other reason than that they were the only ones left. Ofcourse this room would also be shared with Ben, but he was a ghost and therefore didn’t sleep.

Late at night in room 3

Klaus couldn’t sleep, maybe it would be the nerves for there unknown future, but it was probably withdrawal from not doing drugs or alcohol.  
He sat straight on his bed and asked Ben: ‘Hey, who do you think those other people are? The ones who reserved?’  
Ben replied with: ‘I dunno, why does it matter?’  
Klaus just mumbled: ‘...no reason...’ a silence fell,  
Ben almost enjoyed it until Klaus disrupted the silence again by asking: ‘Do you think they will be nice?’  
Ben answered annoyed: ‘What? Why does it matter? We are not going to talk to them? Even if they are nice, we don’t know if we can trust them.’  
There was a sound of opening a door. Not their door, but close. Someone was talking to someone, it sounded like a teen with a southern accent.  
Neither of the awake residents of room 3 could understand what he was saying. It wasn’t that they didn’t talk English, but they just talked so damn soft.  
Another voice, the voice of another teen, but this time with a very light Italian accent responded something.  
Again neither of them could hear something.  
Then the sound of creaking beds, and a lamp turning off. Then silence.  
Those people were the people who reserved. And they were teens.  
That was the last tought Klaus thought until he fell in sleep. To be greeted with a familiar nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s it. Haven’t watch the series in a while so feel free to correct in the comments. Also just comment in general of you liked it. This is my first English fan fiction I have written and also the first one I posted online, so please leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> ~A


End file.
